High Definition (HD) displays are becoming increasingly and popular. Many uses are now accustomed to viewing high definition media. However, a lot of media, such as older movies, and shows were captured with in Standard Definition (SD). Since the actual the actual scene was captured by a video camera that only captured the scene in standard definition, even if the display is high definition, there are not enough pixels to take advantage of the display.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.